Jak wytresować smoka (film)/Scenariusz
Scenariusz filmowy Jak wytresować smoka, stworzony dzięki blogowi użytkowniczki Kimiko95. Scena 1 Czkawka: (narracja) Wyspa Berk. Jakieś 10 dni drogi na północ od Beznadziei i rzut beretem od Zamarzniesz Na Śmierć. Taki równoleżnik, gdzie wszystko równo leży. Z wyjątkiem mojej osady… która stoi. Od siedmiu pokoleń z resztą, a mimo to wszystkie budynki są nowe. Mamy tu ryby, owce i malownicze zachody słońca. Jedyny problem to szkodniki. Gdzie indziej to są zwykle myszy, względnie jakieś robaki. A my mamy… smoki. (wybiega z domu) Normalni ludzie by się wynieśli, ale nie my… Jesteśmy Wikingami. Bywamy… nieelastyczni. Mam na imię Czkawka. Super imię, wiem. Ale mogło być gorzej. Nasi rodzice sądzą, że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trolle. Jakby nie wystarczały nasze nienaganne maniery. Wiking 1: (przewraca Czkawkę) Aaa! Dobry wieczór! (biegnie dalej) (Czkawka biegnie przez wioskę) Wiking 2: Wynocha! Wiking 3: Do broni! Wiking 4: A ty tu co? Schowaj się! Wiking 5: Po co się tu plączesz? Wikingowa: Do domu, ale już! Stoick: (chwyta Czkawkę jedną ręką i podnosi do góry) Czkawka! Czkawka: Co…? Stoick: Dlaczego on się znowu plącze pod…? Co ty tu robisz, co? (patrzy na niego) Zmiataj stąd. (stawia chłopaka na ziemi i odpycha lekko) Wiking w tle: Dobra, jest! Czkawka: (narracja) To jest Stoick Ważki, wódz naszego plemienia. Ponoć dziecięciem będąc, gołymi rękami urwał jakiemuś smokowi łeb. Czy ja w to wierzę? O tak. Stoick: Co tym razem? Wiking: Gronkle, Zębacze i Zębirogi. A Hoark widział Koszmara Ponocnika. Stoick: Jakieś Nocne Furie? Wiking: Na razie nie. Stoick: I dobrze. (Czkawka wbiega do kuźni) Pyskacz: O, jak miło, że jednak wpadłeś. Myślałem, że cię capnęły. Czkawka: Co? Kogo? Mnie? Nie no… co ty. Ja jestem dla nich za bardzo napakowany. Nie poradziłyby sobie z taką… no wiesz… masą. (odkłada różne narzędzia) Pyskacz: Czemu? Na wykałaczkę w sam raz. Czkawka: (narracja) Ten mięśniak z niewyparzoną gębą i wymiennym kikutkiem to Pyskacz. (przyjmuje broń do naprawy) Jestem jego czeladnikiem… od małego. A raczej jeszcze mniejszego. Stoick: Na dolną linię obrony. Wiking: Tak jest. Stoick: Potraktujemy je katapultami. Czkawka: (narracja) A mówiłem… Osada stara a nowych domów dostatek. Wiking: PALI SIĘ! Astrid: Dobra, lecimy! No już, chodźcie! (biegną gasić pożar) Czkawka: (narracja) A to Śledzik, Sączysmark, bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka, i… Astrid. (patrzy z zachwytem) Ci to mają fajną fuchę. Pyskacz: Nie! (odciąga przyglądającego się chłopaka) Czkawka: Oj, no weź. Choć raz daj mi iść. Muszę się wreszcie wykazać. Pyskacz: Wykazałeś się wiele razy. I to wybitną głupotą. Czkawka: Ale dwie minuty, no… Zabiję smoka i moje życie diametralnie się zmieni. Może któraś mnie nawet zechce. Pyskacz: Nie umiesz machać młotem, ani rąbać toporem, nawet rzucać dobrze nie umiesz. Czkawka: Okej, fakt. Ale to może rzucać za mnie. (podchodzi do jednej ze swoich maszyn, która wystrzela niekontrolowanie, nokautując jakiegoś Wikinga) Pyskacz: No widzisz, no ja właśnie o tym mówię! Właśnie o tym! Czkawka: Ale wystarczy pomniejsza kalibracja i… Pyskacz: Nie, nie, nie, Czkawka. Jeżeli masz stąd kiedykolwiek wyjść i walczyć ze smokami, musisz wreszcie skończyć… z tym. (wskazuje na niego) Czkawka: Mam rozumieć, że chodzi ci o mnie, tak? Pyskacz: Właśnie, bo o to chodzi. Skończ z byciem takim jakimś no… Czkawka: Oooo…. Pyskacz: Ooooo tak. Czkawka: Ooo… Nie, niebezpieczną pan tu prowadzisz grę. Wiesz co się dzieje, kiedy taka pierwotna energia nie znajduję ujścia? Dzieją się rzeczy straszne! Pyskacz: Zaryzykuję, wiesz? Miecz, ostrzenie, na zaraz. (rzuca miecz w ręce Czkawki, który bierze się do pracy) Czkawka: (narracja) Kiedyś wreszcie mnie puszczą. Bo u nas jak nie zabiłeś smoka, to jesteś nikim. Zębacz to absolutne minimum. Z Gronklem już cięższa sprawa. Ale za Gronkla, to już na pewno bym sobie znalazł dziewczynę. Albo taki… Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Co dwie głowy to nie jedna. Podwójny szpan. Wiking: Wywęszyły owce! Stoick: Ogień zaporowy na dolną grań. Wiking: Głuchy jesteś?! Strzelaj! Czkawka: (narracja) Jest też Koszmar Ponocnik. Tylko najlepsi mają odwagę z nim walczyć. Gad ma dość nieprzyjemną zdolność samozapłonu. Stoick: Jeszcze raz! Ja się nim zajmę! Czkawka: (narracja) Ale największe wyzwanie to smok, którego nikt nigdy nie widział. Nazywamy go… Wiking 1: NOCNA FURIA! Wiking 2: PADNIJ! Stoick: Skaczcie! Czkawka: (narracja) Nigdy nie porywa owiec. Nigdy się nie pokazuje i… nigdy nie chybia. Nikt nigdy nie zabił Nocnej Furii. I dlatego ja będę pierwszy. Pyskacz: Ach… Pilnuj pieca, Czkawka. Ja idę pomóc chłopakom. Czekasz. Nie idziesz. Tak? Rozumiemy się? Aaaa! (wybiega, chwilę później Czkawka robi to samo) Wiking 1: Czkawka, a ty dokąd?! Wiking 2: Wracaj tu! Czkawka: Tak, tak. Zaraz będę! Stoick: (rzuca się na spętanego Śmiertnika) Uwaga chłopcy! Te diabły chcą się jeszcze odgryzać! Czkawka: (rozstawia katapultę) No co jest? Dajce mi się wykazać, dajcie mi się wykazać… (zestrzela Nocną Furię) Trafiłem go… Trafiłem go! Mam nadzieję, że ktoś to widział! (pojawia się Ponocnik) Nie licząc ciebie… Aaaaa! Stoick: Ach… Pilnujcie, żeby któryś nie uciekł. (biegnie na pomoc) Wiking: Jasne! Stoick: (smokowi wyczerpał się limit strzałów) Przygasłeś jakby… Czkawka: A i jeszcze o jednym wam nie mówiłem… Przepraszam… tato. Ale trafiłem Nocną Furię. (Stoick chwyta syna i odciąga) Ach… Tato… Nie jak ostatnie 5 razy, serio. Teraz naprawdę pięknie trafiłem. Wy byliście zajęci, ale ja go miałem na celowniku, no i dostał i spadł. Dokładnie nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. Trzeba przeczesać teren, upewnić… się… Stoick: Dość! Już dość. Wszystko za co się bierzesz, kończy się katastrofą. Nie widzisz, że mam poważniejsze problemy? Zima za pasem, a ja mam całą osadę do wyżywienia. Czkawka: No wiesz, tak między nami, to niektórym nie zaszkodziła mała dieta, nieprawdaż? Stoick: To nie są żarty, Czkawka! Och, dlaczego choć raz nie zrobisz tego co ci karzę? Czkawka: To, bo to, bo to silniejsze ode mnie. Jak widzę smoka to muszę go zabić, no. Taki przymus mam jakby. Stoick: O tak… No, na pewno masz. Ale pogromcą smoków to ty nie jesteś. A teraz idź do domu. Dopilnuj żeby tam dotarł. (Pyskacz podchodzi i zabiera Czkawkę) Ja muszę po nim posprzątać. Szpadka: Hahaha. Mieczyk: No to się popisałeś Sączysmark: To takie miłe, że chciałeś nam pomóc, wiesz? I pomogłeś. Czkawka: Dziękuję, dziękuję, starałem się no… (Pyskacz odpycha Sączysmarka) Sączysmark: Auć! Hehehehe. Scena 2 Czkawka: Naprawdę go trafiłem. Pyskacz: Jasne. Czkawka: Ojciec zawsze wie lepiej. Pyskacz: No, to u was rodzinne. Czkawka: A, a jak coś mówię, to patrzy na mnie z takim jakiś rozczarowaniem, jakby mu dali za mało wędliny w kanapce. (parodiując Stoicka) „Kierowniku, przepraszam. Pan chyba źle zrozumiał moje zamówienie. Chciałem tłustego chłopaka, z łapami jak golonki i żeby miał bary, co najmniej jak szafa. No i co? No i dostałem jakiś rybi szkielet”. Pyskacz: Nie… Niepotrzebnie to tak dramatyzujesz. Nie chodzi o to, że nędznie wyglądasz. To twój charakter najbardziej go drażni. Czkawka: O, dzięki, że mi to podsumowałeś. Pyskacz: Oj, zrozum no. Przestań na siłę próbować być kimś, kim nie jesteś. Czkawka: Ja tylko próbuję być jednym z was. (wchodzi do domu, po chwili ucieka tylnym wyjściem) Scena 3 Stoick: (w Twierdzy) Albo my wykończymy je, albo one nas. To jest jedyny sposób. Jeśli znajdziemy ich leże i je zniszczymy, odlecą. Poszukają innego domu. Próbujmy dalej, za nim wszystko zamarznie. Wiking: Jak dotąd żaden okręt nie wrócił. Stoick: Jesteśmy Wikingami, to ryzyko zawodowe. Kto ze mną płynie? Dobra… Ci, którzy zostają, niańczą Czkawkę. Sączyślin: Ja płynę z tobą Stoick. Stoick: No i to rozumiem. (ludzie wychodzą) Pyskacz: Ach, to idę spakować gacioszki. Stoick: Nie. Zostaniesz i będziesz szkolił nowych rekrutów. Pyskacz: O, świetnie. Ta, a jak będę zajęty, Czkawka zastąpi mnie w kuźni. Będzie kuł żelazo, ostrzył topory i miecze. Nikt go nie będzie pilnować. Najbezpieczniejszy możliwy układ. Stoick: No i powiedz, co ja mam z nim zrobić. Pyskacz: To na szkolenie go poślij. Stoick: Ja mówię poważnie. Pyskacz: No i ja też. Stoick: Sam by się zabił zanim wypuściłbyś pierwszego smoka z klatki. Pyskacz: Tego nie możesz wiedzieć. Stoick: No więc, niestety mogę… Pyskacz: Nie, nie możesz… Stoick: Nie. Właśnie mogę, niestety. Pyskacz: Nie, nie możesz! Stoick: Przestań! Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Już jako niemowlę był jakiś… inny. Ach, robi co chce. Na niczym nie umie się skupić. Zabieram go na ryby, a on rozgląda się za… za trollami. Pyskacz: Ale trolle istnieją. I kradną onucki. Ale tylko z lewej nogi. Bądź tu mądry… Stoick: Ach, kiedy ja byłem chłopcem… Pyskacz: Och, zaczyna się… Stoick: …ojciec kazał mi walić głową w ogromny głaz. No i waliłem. Wiedziałem, że to głupie, ale słuchałem ojca. I wiesz co się stało? Pyskacz: Nabiłeś sobie guza. Stoick: Pewnego dnia ten głaz pękł. Heh, wtedy zrozumiałem, że Wiking może wszystko, rozumiesz? Może… Może przenosić góry, kosić drzewa jak trawę, okiełznać morze. Już jako chłopak wiedziałem kim jestem i kim kiedyś będę. A Czkawka tego nie wie. Pyskacz: Nie ochronisz go przed przeznaczeniem. Ale możesz go przygotować. Wiem, że szanse są marne, ale prawda jest taka, ze cały czas i tak go nie upilnujesz. W końcu i tak się gdzieś wymknie, a jak znam życie to już to zrobił. Scena 4 (Czkawka błąka się po lesie szukając smoka, w pewnej chwili ze złości zamazuje naszkicowaną mapę) Czkawka: Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli. Inni to gubią nóż albo kubek. Ale nie ja… Mnie się udało zgubić całego smoka. (uderza w gałąź, która się odbija i trafia go w twarz) Ał! (znajduje smoka) O kurcze. T-trafiłem go. Tra-Trafiłem! (powoli podchodzi) Teraz… Teraz wszystko będzie inaczej. Tak! Albowiem własnoręcznie ubiłem bestię… (smoka się porusza, chłopak odskakuje do tyłu, po chwili wraca ze sztyletem w ręku) Zabiję cię smoku. Zaraz… Zaraz wytnę ci serce i zaniosę swojemu ojcu. Jestem Wikingiem. Jestem Wikingiem! (przygląda się smokowi i wie, że nie jest w stanie go skrzywdzić) Co ja zrobiłem? (uwalnia smoka, gad rzuca się na niego, ale nie robi nic złego, chłopak z wrażenia mdleje) Scena 5 (Czkawka wraca po cichu do domu i próbuje się przemknąć na górę) Stoick: (grzebie w palenisku) Czkawka… Czkawka: Tato. Ee… Mu-muszę ci coś powiedzieć tato. Stoick: (odwraca się) Ja też muszę coś z tobą omówić synu. Czas, żebyś nauczył się zabijać smoki. Czkawka: Czy ja naprawdę muszę zabijać smoki? (mówi jednocześnie z ojcem) Stoick i Czkawka: Co? Stoick: Yyy, mówi pierwszy. Czkawka: Nie, nie. Ty mów pierwszy. Stoick: Więc tak… Chciałeś to masz. Smocze szkolenie. Zaczynasz jutro rano. Czkawka: O matko, a mogłem mówić pierwszy. Eee, bo tak sobie pomyślałem, że, no wiesz… Jest u nas poniekąd nadwyżka Wikingów zabijających smoki, ale jest też deficyt Wikingów na przykład piekarzy, albo Wikingów inkwizytorów… Stoick: Masz, to dla ciebie. (wręcza synowi topór) Czkawka: Ale ja nie chcę zabijać smoków. Stoick: Haha, ale jasne, że chcesz. Czkawka: Podejście drugie… Tato, ja nie potrafię zabić smoka. Stoick: Ale nauczysz się, nauczysz. Czkawka: Nie… Wiesz, mam jakieś takie silne przeczucie, że nie. Stoick: Już czas, chłopcze. Czkawka: Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? Stoick: To nie są żarty, synu. Biorąc do ręki ten topór, stajesz się takim jak my. To znaczy chodzisz jak my, mówisz jak my, myślisz jak my. Musisz skończyć z… z tym. (wskazuje na niego) Czkawka: Mam rozumieć, że chodzi ci o mnie. Stoick: Tak? Czkawka: Ta rozmowa jakby przestaje przypominać dialog. Stoick: Tak?! Czkawka: Ech… Tak. Stoick: Dobrze. Nie oszczędzaj się. Niedługo wrócę. Mam nadzieję. (wychodzi z domu) Czkawka: A ja będę czekał. Chyba… Scena 6 (Pyskacz otwiera wejście na Arenę) Pyskacz: Zaczynamy smocze szkolenie. Astrid: Raz kozie śmierć. Mieczyk: Liczę na poparzenia trzeciego stopnia. Szpadka: Ja to bym chciała jakieś otarcia. Najlepiej na łokciach albo na pleckach, nie? Astrid: No, bez blizny to w ogóle nie ma zabawy. Czkawka: A no, przecież… Ból, sama radość. Mieczyk: No świetnie… A ten tu po co? Pyskacz: Dobra, dobra, zaczynamy. Temu, któremu pójdzie najlepiej spotka wielki zaszczyt zabicia swojego pierwszego smoka na oczach całego plemienia. Sączysmark: Czkawka już zabił jedną Nocną Furię,a to znaczy, że odpada, czy że… Poważnie, koleś ma bujną fantazję. Pyskacz: Ale nie martw się. Jesteś mały i słabowity, smoki nie będą traktować cię poważnie. Uznają, że jesteś chory, albo upośledzony i rzucą się na tych, którzy wyglądają na prawdziwych Wikingów. Hehe. Za tymi drzwiami czeka tylko kilka z wielu gatunków smoków, z którymi nauczycie się walczyć. Śmiertnik Zębacz. Śledzik: Atak 8, zbroja 10. Pyskacz: Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Śledzik: Spryt plus 7 razy 2. Pyskacz: Koszmar Ponocnik. Śledzik: Obrażenia 15. Pyskacz: Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Śledzik: Atak 8, jad 12. Pyskacz: Możesz się zamknąć?! I wreszcie… mały Gronkiel. Śledzik: Nacisk szczęk 6. Sączysmark: Ej, ej, zaraz. Może najpierw trochę teorii? Pyskacz: Obawiam się, że to praktyka czyni mistrza. (wypuszcza Gronkla) I wpierw… ogólne zasady przetrwania. Jak dasz się zabić… to nie żyjesz. Dobra, co jest wam teraz najbardziej potrzebne? Czkawka: Lekarz? Śledzik: Bonus do szybkości? Astrid: Tarcza. Pyskacz: Tarcze. Już! Najważniejszy element wyposażenia to wasza tarcza. Jeśli będziecie musieli wybierać między mieczem a tarczą, bierzcie tarczę. Czkawka: Co? Mieczyk: Zabieraj łapy z mojej tarczy. Szpadka: Weź sobie inną. Mieczyk: Sama Se weź, tą z kwiatkiem. Laski lubią kwiatki. Ach… Szpadka: Ups. Kwiatków to ci mogę nasadzić. Pyskacz: Mieczyk, Szpadka, odpadacie. Mieczyk i Szpadka: Co? Pyskacz: Wiecie co można jeszcze robić z tarczą? Hałasować. Zdezorientujcie smoka, zanim w was trafi. Każdy smok ma ograniczoną liczbę splunięć. Ile splunięć ma Gronkiel? Sączysmark: Pięć? Śledzik: Nie, sześć! Pyskacz: Sześć! Po jednym na każdego z was. Śledzik: Wiedziałem, że… Aaa! Pyskacz: Śledzik, odpadasz. Śledzik: Aaaa! Pyskacz: Czkawka, nie chowaj się. Czkawka: Aaa! Sączysmark: Ej, zrobiłem sobie siłkę u starych w piwnicy. Może wpadniesz, to sobie poćwiczymy. Przecież widzę, że ćwiczysz. Aa! Pyskacz: Sączysmark, odpadasz! Czkawka: No, to zostaliśmy tylko we dwoje, nie? Astrid: Nie, jesteś sam. Pyskacz: Ma jeszcze jedno splunięcie! Czkawka!! (chłopak kuli się zamiast uciekać, przez co smok prawie go zabija) I razem sześć. A teraz wracaj do łóżka, ty przerośnięta parówo. (zamyka Gronkla) Jeszcze będą kolejne okazje, nie ma strachu. Zapamiętać sobie: smok nie przegapi żadnej okazji… żadnej, żeby was zabić. Scena 7 Czkawka: (z powrotem w lesie) To dlaczego ja jeszcze żyję? (podnosi przecięte więzy, po czym idzie w kierunku, w którym ostatnio zniknął smok) Nadzieja matką głupich. (Nocna Furia się pojawia, Czkawka szybko ją szkicuje) Dlaczego po prostu nie odlecisz? (zauważa uszkodzony ogon, smok i chłopiec przez chwilę wpatrują się w siebie) Scena 8 (Czkawka wchodzi do Twierdzy) Pyskacz: Jaki błąd popełniła dziś Astrid? Astrid: Za wcześnie zrobiłam unik i salto. Wypadłam z rytmu i wyszła mi słaba śruba z kopnięciem. Szpadka: Co ty nie powiesz? Sączysmark: Nie, nie… Byłaś świetna, z resztą jak zwykle. Pyskacz: Astrid ma rację. Trzeba sobie stawiać poprzeczkę. Jaki błąd popełnił Czkawka? Szpadka: Ee, w ogóle przyszedł? Mieczyk: Nie dał się zjeść? Astrid: Wszystko chce robić po swojemu. Pyskacz: Dziękuję, Astrid. Szpadka: Co? Pyskacz: Macie to wykuć na blachę, jasne? Smoczy Podręcznik. Wszystko co wiemy o wszystkich smokach, o których wiemy. (słychać grzmoty) O, jej… Dziś nie zaatakują. Wkuwajcie. (wychodzi) Mieczyk: Zaraz… Mamy czytać? Szpadka: Pogibało jego, czy co? Sączysmark: Po co mamy czytać jakieś nudy, jak prościej zabić to coś o czym ktoś te nudy napisał. Śledzik: A ja to czytałem już ze 7 razy. I… i jest taki smok co charka wrzątkiem prosto w twarz. Albo taki drugi, który… Mieczyk: Tak… Bardzo ciekawe. Sam Se mogę o tym poczytać. Szpadka: Tylko po co? Sączysmark: Wy se czytajcie, a ja coś pójdę rozwalać. Szpadka: Ej! Mieczyk: Co? Szpadka: Nie wkurzaj mnie. Czkawka: (podchodzi do Astrid) To co? Pouczymy się razem? Astrid: Już przeczytałam. (ucieka) Czkawka: A, ja jeszcze nie… Czyli co…? No… No dobra, to widzimy się na… treningu. (kilka godzin później, czyta Księgę) Podstawowe rodzaje smoków. Smoki burzy, smoki grozy, smoki mroku. Gromogrzmot, smok samotnik zamieszkujący morskie jaskinie i podwodne rowy. Niepokojony wytwarza potężną falę dźwiękową zdolną zatopić statek lub zabić dorosłego mężczyznę. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny, zabijać bezwzględnie. Drzewokos. Ogromny gad z ostrymi jak brzytwa skrzydłami, który z łatwością ścina pnie drzew. Niezwykle niebezpieczny, zabijać bezwzględnie. Parzypluj. Opluwa ofiarę wrzącą wodą. Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny… (uderza piorun) Ach! Skrzydłochlast. Nawet świeżo wyklute osobniki skutecznie plują kwasem. Gronkiel. Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Wandersmok. Gnatochrup. Szepcząca Śmierć. Spopiela ofiarę, pożera ofiarę, dusi ofiarę, patroszy ofiarę od środka… Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny… Śmiertelnie niebezpieczny… Zabijać bezwzględnie… Zabijać bezwzględnie… Zabijać bezwzględnie… Nocna Furia. Szybkość nieznana. Rozmiar nieznany. Przeklęty pomiot burzy plujący błyskawicami, które niosą śmierć. Pod żadnym pozorem nie atakować. Jedyna szansa to schować się i modlić, aby cię nie znalazł. (chłopak wyciąga swój szkic smoka) Scena 9 Stoick: (na morzu) Wiem, że gdzieś tam są. I to blisko. Trzymać kurs. Kurs na wiatr. Wiking 1: Ster prawo na burt. Kurs na Piekielny Przesmyk. Wiking 2: Prawo na burt! Wiking 3: Jest prawo na burt! Wiking 4: Prawo na burt! I trzymać kurs! (we mgle pojawia się zarys Koszmara Ponocnika) Scena 10 Czkawka: (znów na szkoleniu) Ej, wiesz co? Przypadkiem zauważyłem, że w podręczniku nie ma prawie nic o Nocnych Furiach. Są jakieś inne książki, albo jakiś drugi tom? A może jakaś ulotka na temat… (unika ataku Śmiertnika) Aa! Pyskacz: Skup się, Czkawka. Chcesz się skompromitować? Tematem dzisiejszej lekcji jest atak. Zębacze są diabelsko zwinne i szybkie. Więc musicie być jeszcze zwinniejsi i szybsi. Śledzik: Aaa! Zaczynam wątpić w pana metody pedagogiczne! Pyskacz: Wiecie co to jest martwa strefa? Kąt pod którym smok nic nie widzi. Znajdźcie ją, trzymajcie się jej i go załatwcie. (bliźniaki znajdują martwą strefę) Szpadka: Ble… Ty się w ogóle myjesz? Mieczyk: To se znajdź własną martwą strefę. Szpadka: Zaraz sam będziesz martwy, wiesz? (smok atakuje) Pyskacz: Może was nie widzi. Czy was nie słyszy, to inna sprawa. Hehe. Czkawka: Ej, a Nocna Furia gdzie ma martwą strefę? Pyskacz: Jakoś nikt, kto próbował to ustalić, nie przeżył, więc przestań się obijać. Czkawka: No wiem, no wiem, ale tak teoretycznie… Astrid: Czkawka… Idzie. Sączysmark: Spoko, mała, ja to załatwię. (odpycha Astrid) Astrid: Ej! Sączysmark: (chybia) Bo słońce miałem prosto w oczy, rany. Niby co mogłem zrobić? Zablokować słońce? Mogłem, ale miałem mało czasu. Astrid: Aaaa! Czkawka: Skoro Nocne Furie atakują w nocy, to pewnie w dzień odsypiają, nie? Jest jakaś nuta w moim rozumowaniu? Pyskacz: Czkawka… Astrid: Aaa! Czkawka! (niechcący upada na chłopaka) Mieczyk: Uuu, zakochana para. Szpadka: Też se wybrała… Czkawka: Cze-czekaj. Może najpierw ja? (Astrid uderza smoka, który ucieka) Pyskacz: Ładnie Astrid. Astrid: Co ty sobie żarty jakieś robisz? Jakbyś jeszcze nie wiedział, to idziemy na wojnę. Może się zdecyduj, po czyjej stoisz stronie. Scena 11 (Czkawka przynosi Nocnej Furii rybę) Czkawka: Ha… Ty nie masz zębów. A mógłbym przysiąc, że… masz. (smok wysuwa zęby i zjada rybę) A… A… Nie… Nie… Czekaj… Ja więcej już nie mam. Ee… Mhm… (gad zwraca kawałek ryby i zmusza Czkawkę, żeby go zjadł, co zapoczątkowuje ich więź. Po całym dniu we własnym towarzystwie, smok pozwala się dotknąć, po czym ucieka) Scena 12 Pyskacz: (przy ognisku) A potem jednym kłapnięciem odgryzł mi rękę i połknął w całości. Spojrzałem mu w ślepia i zrozumiałem, że jestem smaczny. Musiał przekazać to dalej, bo nie minął miesiąc, a jakiś jego koleżka odgryzł mi nogę. Śledzik: To musi być niezłe uczucie tak mieć rękę w smoku, nie? I jakby jakoś nadal można nią było ruszać to można by go zabić od środka miażdżąc trzustkę czy coś tam. Sączysmark: Kurczę, jak ja ich nienawidzę. Pomszczę pana piękną rękę i piękną nogę też. Każdemu smokowi, którego dorwę odgryzę łapy. Tymi zębami. Pyskacz: Nie, jak już macie odgryzać to skrzydła i ogon. Jak nie może latać to już wam nie ucieknie. Smok, który nie lata, to martwy smok. Ach… No dobra, ja tam idę spać. I wy też powinniście. Jutro ćwiczymy z większymi sztukami. Szpadka: Jee… Pyskacz: Żeby krok po kroku zbliżyć się do Koszmara Ponocnika. Pytanie komu przypadnie zaszczyt zabicia go. Mieczyk: Oczywiście mnie. To moje przeznaczenie, patrzcie. (Astrid zauważa zniknięcie Czkawki) Śledzik: Hy… Mama pozwoliła ci zrobić tatuaż? Mieczyk: Nie tatuaż, to znamię. Szpadka: Ta? Od urodzenia jestem na ciebie skazana i wiem, że wcześniej tego nie miałeś. Mieczyk: Właśnie, że miałem, tylko pierwszy raz widzisz mnie z tej mańki. Scena 13 (Czkawka robi dla smoka protezę ogona) Scena 14 Czkawka: (w zatoczce) Szczerbata mordko! Przyniosłem ci coś na ząb. Takie małe śniadanko. O matko. Ale zapachy. Ee, mamy łososia, pysznego islandzkiego dorsza i wędzonego węgorza. (Nocna Furia reaguje nerwowo) Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie. Spokojnie. Wiem, mnie też węgorz specjalnie nie leży. (wyrzuca węgorza) No właśnie i o to chodzi… O to chodzi… Jedz sobie co chcesz, a mną się nie przejmuj. A ja tu sobie rozłożę rzeczy i zajmę się swoimi sprawami. (próbuje założyć protezę, ale smok porusza ogonem) Nic nie robię. (chłopak unieruchamia ogon i umieszcza prototyp protezy) Dobrze… Dobrze… (gad orientuje się w sytuacji) No i proszę. Raczej nie odleci, nie? (smok podrywa się do lotu) Łaa! Ooo! Nie, nie, nie, nie! Aaa! O bogowie! To działa! Tak! Tak! Udało się! (Nocna Furia zrzuca Czkawkę z ogona i lądują w jeziorku) Aaa! Super! Scena 15 Pyskacz: Dzisiaj popracujemy w grupach. Smok, który ma mokry łeb nie będzie ziać ogniem, ale Zębiróg Zamkogłowy to wyjątkowo wredna bestia. Jeden łeb sieje gazem, a drugi go podpala. Musicie się rozeznawać, który jest który. Śledzik: Ma też ostre jak brzytwa kły, którymi wstrzymują śmiertelną truciznę. Preferuje ataki znienacka, kiedy ofiara… Czkawka: Możesz łaskawie przestać? Sączysmark: jak tylko smok wychyli jeden ze swoich łbów to go… Jest! (oblewają Szpadkę i Astrid) Szpadka: Ej! To my! Gamonie! Mieczyk: Macie takie wielkie tyłki, że wzięliśmy was za smoka. Hehehe… Sączysmark: Ale to nic złego. Ja to nawet lubię takie większe… (Astrid uderza go) Ała… Mieczyk: Aaa! (znika w dymie) Astrid: Czekaj. 'Astrid i Szpadka': Aaa! (smok podcina je ogonem) Mieczyk:'' (przerażony wybiega z mgły)'' Nie! Ranny jestem! Bardzo ranny jestem! Śledzik: Nasze szanse przeżycia niebezpiecznie zbliżają się do zera. Łoo… Ło Boże… (polewa łeb) O… He… Nie ten łeb. Zaraz mnie złapie! Pyskacz: Uciekaj! Śledzik: ZRÓBCIE COŚ! Aaa! Pyskacz: Dawaj go, Czkawka! Czkawka: Nie no, błagam. (smok zamierza zaatakować) Pyskacz: Czkawka! Czkawka: Sio! Sio! Sio! (smok się cofa z przerażeniem) I żebym… i żebym… żebym ci nie musiał powtarzać. No! Teraz dobrze. Wracaj do swojej klatki. I przemyśl sobie jak się zachowałeś. (wyciąga spod kamizelki węgorza i wrzuca go do klatki, którą zamyka) Okej. To co… Koniec lekcji? Ponieważ mam kilka spraw do… No… No to ja… No, do jutra, tak? (ulatnia się) Scena 16 (połączenie kilkunastu ujęć przedstawiających rozwój relacji Czkawki ze smokiem, oraz jego postępy na szkoleniu) Czkawka: (robi siodło dla smoka, a gad ucieka chcąc się bawić) Ej! (kolejna próba lotu kończy się w wodzie) Ło! (smok ląduje na łące ze smoczymiętką) Ej, ej, ej, ej, ej! (chłopak używa rośliny na szkoleniu i obezwładnia Gronkla) Mieczyk: Ty, Czkawka, gdzieś się tego nauczył? Sączysmark: W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Czkawka: A… A… Zapomniałem zabrać topór. Yy… Nie… Nie czekajcie na mnie. Astrid: Aa! Czkawka: Dogonię was. (ucieka) (Czkawka drapie Nocną Furię i odkrywa słaby punkt, powodujący całkowite rozluźnienie się smoków) Astrid: Ja! Jaaa! (chce zaatakować Śmiertnika, ale Czkawka powala smoka drapaniem) (Astrid jest zazdrosna, gdy mieszkańcy wioski skupiają się na Czkawce) (Czkawka bawi się z Nocną Furią w gonienie za "światełkiem" światła słońca we fragmencie młotka) Pyskacz: A oto Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Mieczyk: Ha. On jest mniejszy od mojego… (smok rzuca się na niego)''Aaa! No weźcie go, weźcie no! ''(Czkawka odciąga Straszliwca "śwatełkiem") Kurczę, nawet ty byś tak nie umiała. (do Astrid, która potem daremnie próbuje śledzić Czkawkę) Czkawka: No świetnie. (test kolejnej protezy ogona zakończył się uszkodzeniem zapięcia i stałym przyczepienie Czkawki do siodła, przez co chłopak jest zmuszony sprowadzić smoka do wioski) Wiking: (patrolując teren) Co tam Czkawka? (ciągnie Nocną Furię do kuźni, hałas zwabia Astrid) Astrid: Czkawka? To ty? Czkawka: Astrid. Cześć. Cześć Astrid. Cześć Astrid. Cześć Astrid. Astrid: Ja wiem, że każdy ma swoje sprawy, ale zachowujesz się dziwnie. Znaczy dziwniej. (chłopak znika) Scena 17 Pyskacz: No cóż, ale przynajmniej znaleźliście to leże? Stoick: Niczego nie znaleźliśmy. Pyskacz: No świetnie Stoick: Mam nadzieję, że tobie poszło lepiej niż mnie. Pyskacz: Jeżeli koniec twoich kłopotów z Czkawką można uznać za sukces to tak. Phelgma: No nareszcie! To dla nas taka ulga, Stoick! Wiking 1: Lepiej późno niż w cale, jak to mówią, nie? Wiking 2: Kiedyś to się musiało skończyć, prawda? Wiking 3: Trzeba to uczcić porządną wyżerką. Stoick: Umarł? Pyskacz: Nie, ale… Przez większość czasu gdzieś znika. Trudno go winić, bycie idolem potrafi się dać we znaki, wystarczy, że pokaże się w wiosce to zaraz obskakują go tłumy fanów. Stoick: Czkawkę? Pyskacz: Kto by pomyślał, nie? Żebyś ty widział co on robi ze smokami. Scena 18 (Czkawka testuje ostateczny ogon) Czkawka: No dobra, mordko. Zaczniemy bez szaleństw i na spokojnie. Czyli ten… Czyli ten. Pozycja 3. Nie, 4. No dobra, spróbujmy… Spróbujmy. No dawaj. Dawaj, mordko, dawaj. (wpadają na skałę) Przepraszam! (znów uderzają w skałę) Moja wina. (smok uderza uchem policzek chłopaka) Tak, tak, poprawię się. Pozycja 5… Eee… 3. Super! O to chodzi! Tak! Nie, no niesamowite, ten wiatr w moich… Aaa! Ściągawka! STOP! (wypada z siodła) Nieee! O matko! O bogowie. Czekaj, czekaj. Bo musisz się ustawić pod kątem. Czekaj. Nie, nie! Bardziej w moją stronę! W moją… (zostaje uderzony ogonem) Aaa! (udaje mu się wsiąść na smoka i zaczyna nim sterować z pamięci) Taak! (Nocna Furia wystrzela kulę ognia) No błagam… Scena 19 (smok zwraca głowę ryby) Czkawka: Eee… Nie dzięki, mam swoją. (na rybę rzuca się stadko Straszliwców, jednemu z nich Nocna Furia strzela do pyska) Heh… Od środka to już nie jesteś ognioodporny, co? No masz. (daje smokowi rybę, gad układa się obok chłopaka) Wszystko, czego nas o was uczą... to nieprawda. Scena 20 (Czkawka siedzi w kuźni, nagle przychodzi Stoick) Czkawka: Tato! Wróciłeś… Aa… Pyskacza akurat nie ma, więc… Stoick: Wiem. Przyszedłem do ciebie. Czkawka: Do mnie? Stoick: Ukrywasz coś przede mną. Czkawka: Kt-kto? Ja… ja… ja..? Stoick: Myślałeś, że ile minie czasu za nim się dowiem? Czkawka: Aa… ja… ja nie do końca wiem o co ci… Stoick: Jeszcze się na tej wyspie nie wydarzyła rzecz, o której bym nie wiedział. Czkawka: Oł… Stoick: No… Porozmawiajmy. O tobie i smokach. Czkawka: A… No masz, no… Tato, nie złość się, ja… ja… ja chciałem ci powiedzieć, tylko, że nie wiedziałem od czego zacząć. Stoick: Hehehe… Czkawka: Hehehe… Nie… Nie… Nie jesteś wściekły? Stoick: Co? Przecież na to czekałem. Czkawka: Eee... Tak? Stoick: I wiesz mi… Potem jest jeszcze lepiej. Poczekaj aż wypatroszysz swojego pierwszego Zębacza. Albo urwiesz Gronklowi łeb i zatkniesz na włóczni. Ale mi ulżyło! Naprawdę przez chwilę się bałem, synu. Przez tyle lat byłeś najgorszą ofermą jaka kiedykolwiek chodziła po tej wyspie. Na Odyna… Ciężko było. Prawie cię spisałem na straty. A ty, cicha woda, tylko się tak czaiłeś. Och, niech to Thor trzaśnie! Ach. Ale skoro tak ci dobrze na ringu, to nareszcie mamy o czym pogadać. Tak? (chwila milczenia) A… Właśnie. (wyciąga hełm) Coś… Coś ci przyniosłem. No wiesz, żebyś miał. Do ćwiczeń. Czkawka: Kurcze… Dzięki. Stoick: Matka chciałaby, żebyś to nosił. To połówka jej napierśnika. Czkawka: Ehe… Stoick: Ja mam drugą. Pomaga… Pomaga zachować więź. Zasłużyłeś sobie. Możesz być dumny. Dotrzymałeś danego mi słowa. Czkawka: Powoli będę… Kładł się spać, więc ten… Stoick: Słusznie, masz rację. Dobrze nam się gadało. Czkawka: Tak, tak… To co? Widzimy się w domu. Stoick: Trzeba to powtórzyć. Czkawka: Super… Dzięki, że wpadłeś i za ten… ten… Stoick: No właśnie… Tak wpadłem… Mam nadzieję, że ci się podoba… Czkawka: Ten kask… Stoick: Ten hełm. No to… Tak… Dobranoc. Czkawka: Ach. Scena 21 (walka na Arenie mająca rozstrzygnąć, kto ukończy szkolenie zabijając Koszmara Ponocnika) Astrid: Nie wtrącaj się, jasne? Zamierzam wygrać. Czkawka: Spoko, nie no, nie krępuj się. Astrid: Tym razem.. Tym razem będę lepsza! Jaaa! (Czkawka stoi przy powalonym Gronklu) Nie! Nie! Do jasnej trolla mordy! W kubeł chowany! Stoick: Cisza! Cisza! Czkawka: No to lecę… (próbuje uciec) Pyskacz: He… Nie tak prędko. Czkawka: A-ale… Bo się spóźnię na… Astrid: Co? Spóźnisz na co?! Tak właściwie! Stoick: Dobra, teraz spokój. Babka wybierze zwycięzcę. (Pyskacz wskazuje na Astrid, a staruszka kręci głową, przytakuje dopiero, gdy zostaje wskazany Czkawka) Pyskacz: Ach, udało ci się Czkawka! Udało ci się! W nagrodę będziesz mógł zabić smoka! Sączysmark: Tak! Stoick: Tak! Tak trzymaj synku! Czkawka: Jasne. Już się nie mogę doczekać. Tak się cieszę, że… Scena 22 (Czkawka przychodzi do Zatoczki z koszem) Czkawka: Spadamy. Spadamy stąd. No niestety. Wygląda na to, że musimy sobie urządzić małe wakacje. Bezterminowe. Ach, bracie. (zauważa Astrid) A! Co do…! Yyy… Aaa… Co ty tu robisz? Astrid: Chcę wiedzieć co jest grane. Nikt nie może nagle zrobić się taki dobry jak ty. A już szczególnie ty. No gadaj no… Czkawka: Eee… Astrid: Zacząłeś trenować z kimś czy co? Czkawka: T-t-t-trenować? Nie, że… Ale niby… Astrid: I co to za głupie wdzianko? Czkawka: Ee… No nie… No wiem… Straszny obciach, nie? Ale chodzi o to, że… Ach… Co? O… Okej, okej, okej… Nie, nie, nie będę ci ściemniać, otóż w tajemnicy szyję kaftaniki. No, nakryłaś mnie, będziesz mogła wszystkim powiedzieć. Złap mnie za klatę i zawlecz do wioski. Zasłużyłem… Aaaałaa… Musisz być taka brutalna? (zostaje powalony na ziemię) Astrid: (kopie chłopaka) To za kłamstwa. A to… (uderza go trzonkiem topora) za całą resztę. (smok się ujawnia) Czkawka: A no pięknie. Astrid: Uważaj! (powala chłopaka) Uciekaj! Uciekaj! (szykuje się do ataku) Czkawka: Nie! Nie! (rozbraja dziewczynę) Spokojnie! Spokojnie. Ona żartuje. (uspokaja smoka) Przestraszyłaś go. Astrid: Ja jego, tak? Co… to jest? Czkawka: Astrid. Szczerbatek. Szczerbatku, Astrid. (dziewczyna ucieka) Ta-tara… I kicha. (Szczerbek odchodzi obrażony) Ej, ej, ej, ej, a ty niby dokąd, co? Scena 23 Astrid: (biegnie do wioski, nagle zostaje pochwycona przez smoka) Aa… O na brodę Odyna! Już po mnie! Aaaaa…! (Szczerbatek zawiesza ją na czubku drzewa, po czym przysiada obok) Czkawka! Masz zdjąć mnie stąd! Czkawka: Najpierw daj mi szansę jakoś to wytłumaczyć. Astrid: Nie obchodzi mnie nic, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, rozumiesz? Czkawka: To nic nie powiem. Ale pokazać mogę? Proszę, Astrid. (wyciąga rękę, dziewczyna odtrąca ją, ale wsiada na smoka) Astrid: A teraz ląduj. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, ląduj. Delikatnie. Widzisz? Potulny jak baranek. (smok podrywa się do gwałtownego lotu) Czkawka i Astrid: Aaaa…! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Jak ty się zachowujesz?! Niedobry smok! Hehe… Za-zazwyczaj bardzo się mnie słucha. O nie… Szczerbatek, co ty robisz, co? Ona ma nas lubić. No jasne, jeszcze zrób beczkę. No bardzo ci dziękuję… Ty gadzie ty… Astrid: No dobrze. Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tylko odstaw mnie już na ziemię. Aa! (słysząc to, Nocna Furia zwalnia i zabiera oboje na romantyczny lot wśród chmur) No dobra. Muszę ci przyznać, to jest całkiem fajne. A raczej… niesamowite. A on to w ogóle… Scena 24 Astrid: To co teraz? Czkawka: Ech… Astrid: Czkawka. Jutro masz ostatni etap szkolenia. No wiesz, że będziesz musiał zab… zabić smoka. Czkawka: Ech, nawet mi nie przypominaj. (nagle smok zaczyna lecieć jakby coś go zmuszało do podążania w danym kierunku) Czkawka i Astrid: Aaa! Czkawka: Szczerbatek, co się dzieje? O-o co chodzi? '(zauważa inne smoki)'' Schowaj się.'' Astrid: Gdzie oni lecą? Czkawka: Nie mam pojęcia. Szczerbatek, musisz nas stąd zabrać, słyszysz? Zobacz. Wszystkie niosą zdobycz. Astrid: A… nas to też dotyczy? Aaa! Czkawka i Astrid: Aaa! (trafiają do jaskini) Czkawka: Ojciec oddałby wszystko, żeby znaleźć to miejsce. O, jak miło wiedzieć, że nasze jedzenie się nie marnuje, tylko jest wywalane do dziury. Astrid: Same nawet tego nie tkną. (pojawia się łeb gigantycznego smoka) Co… to jest? Czkawka: Dobra, mordko, czas na nas. Szybko! Scena 25 Astrid: Nie… Nie… Ale naprawdę, zastanów się… U pszczół jest dokładnie to samo. Te małe to robotnice, a ten wielki królowa. Rozkazuje im. (zeskakuje ze smoka) Powiemy twojemu tacie. Czkawka: Nie. Nie… Nie… (zatrzymuje ją) Nie… Jeszcze nie. Za-zabiją Szczerbatka… Nie… Astrid… Musimy wszystko dobrze przemyśleć. Astrid: Posłuchaj. Właśnie znaleźliśmy Smocze Leże. Coś, czego szukamy odkąd przypłynęli to nasi przodkowie. A ty byś chciał to zataić? Że-żeby ratować swojego smoka? Żartujesz sobie? Czkawka: Nie. Astrid: No dobrze. To jaki mamy plan? Czkawka: Daj… Daj mi czas do jutra. Postaram się coś wymyślić. Astrid: Dobrze. (uderza go w ramię) Czkawka: Ach… Astrid: To za to, że mnie porwałeś. (całuje nieśmiało w policzek) A to za całą resztę. (ucieka) Czkawka: A-a ty co? Na co się gapisz? Scena 26 Stoick: Wreszcie mogę się wam bez wstydu pokazać! Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że w ciągu paru krótkich tygodni Czkawka przestanie być… yyy… no wiecie… Czkawką… i jeszcze zajmie pierwsze miejsce na smoczym szkoleniu to bym go przywiązał do masztu! Albo pogonił precz, bo bym się bał, że to wariat! Naprawdę! Słuchajcie… A jednak… Proszę bardzo… Nie wiem, czy jestem bardziej zaskoczony czy dumny. Naprawdę. Dzisiaj mój syn zostanie Wikingiem. Dzisiaj stanie się jednym z nas! Astrid: Uważaj z tym smokiem, dobrze? Czkawka: To nie smok mnie teraz najbardziej martwi. Astrid: Co zamierzasz? Czkawka: Położyć temu kres. Przynajmniej spróbuję. Astrid… Gdyby coś… poszło nie tak… Nie pozwól, żeby znaleźli Szczerbatka. Astrid: Nie pozwolę. Ale… postaraj się, żebym nie musiała. Pyskacz: Już czas, chłopcze. Daj im popalić. (Czkawka wkłada otrzymany od ojca hełm, wchodząc na Arenę) Sączysmark: Pokaż klasę! Śledzik: Dawaj Czkawka! (chłopak bierze mały sztylet i tarczę) Stoick: Hm… Ja bym wybrał topór. Czkawka: Jestem gotowy. (smok zostaje wypuszczony) Wiking 1: Dawaj, Czkawka, dawaj! Załatw go! (Czkawka upuszcza broń) Stoick: Co to ma znaczyć? Wiking 2: On chce zginąć. Czkawka: Hej, hej, spokojnie… Spokojnie… (zdejmuje hełm) Nie jestem jednym z nich. (odrzuca go) Wiking 3: Stoickowi się to nie spodoba. Stoick: Zabrać go stąd. Czkawka: Nie. Chcę, żeby wszyscy to zobaczyli. (próbuje położyć dłoń na pysku smoka) One nie są takie, jak nam się wydaje. Nie musimy ich zabijać. Wiking 4: Co on wygaduje? Stoick: Kazałem go stąd zabrać! (uderza młotem w kraty, płosząc smoka, który atakuje Czkawkę) Czkawka: Aaa! (Szczerbatek słyszy z oddali krzyk Czkawki) Stoick: Z drogi do diabła. Astrid: CZKAWKA! (wdziera się na Arenę i atakuje smoka, w tym czasie Szczerbatek biegnie na pomoc) Czkawka! Stoick: Tędy! (Szczerbatek wdziera się na Arenę) Wiking 5: Czkawka, nie daj się! Wiking 6: Trzeba im pomóc! Pyskacz: Nocna Furia? (smok odpędza Ponocnika) Czkawka: Dobra, Szczerbatek, uciekaj, bo będzie źle. (ludzie ruszają, żeby go schwytać) Leć! Leć! Astrid: Stoick, nie! Czkawka: Tato, nie! Tato, on jest niegroźny! Nie! No nie! Tato! Rusz się, smok! (Nocna Furia rzuca się na Stoicka) Szczerbatek nie! Nie! NIE! (smok nie realizuje zamiaru zabicia Stoicka, przez co zostaje pojmany. Czkawka próbuje go ratować, ale Astrid go powstrzymuje) Ale nie, nie, nie, błagam! Nie róbcie mu krzywdy. Nie róbcie mu krzywdy! Stoick: Zamknijcie go z resztą. Scena 26 (w Twierdzy) Stoick: Powinienem się domyślić. Było zbyt pięknie. Czkawka: Tato… Stoick: Mieliśmy umowę! Czkawka: No… No wiem… Tak… A-ale to było za nim ja… To nie jest takie proste. Stoick: Ta cała twoja przemiana… to podstęp. Kłamstwo. Czkawka: To nie tak. Ja… Ja… Ja chciałem ci wszystko powiedzieć, ale nie… Dobrze, to moja wina, ukarz mnie, ale błagam, nie rób krzywdy Szczerbatkowi. Stoick: Temu smokowi? To o niego się teraz martwisz? Nie o ludzi, których prawie zabił? Czkawka: On tylko chciał mnie chronić, nie jest agresywny. Stoick: Te bestie zabiły setki naszych! Czkawka: A my ich zabijamy tysiące, tato! One się tylko bronią to wszystko! Porywają nasze owce, bo same nie mają wyboru. Jeśli nie zbiorą wystarczająco jedzenia, same zostają pożarte. Na ich wyspie jest jeszcze coś, tato… Też smok, ale… Stoick: Na ich wyspie. Czkawka: Ale… Stoick: A więc znalazłeś ich leże? Czkawka: Użyłem tego słowa? Stoick: Jak je znalazłeś? Czkawka: Ale… Nie, nie… Ja-ja… To nie ja, to Szczerbatek, tylko… Tylko smok może znaleźć tę wyspę. O nie, nie. Nie, tato, proszę. Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie masz pojęcia na co się targasz. To nie jest coś z czym można walczyć. Tato, błagam cię. Uwierz mi, że nie masz najmniejszych szans. Ach… Tato… Nie. Choć jeden raz w życiu może posłuchałbyś co do ciebie mówię! (podbiega do ojca, ale ten go tylko odpycha) Stoick: Jak mogłeś zdradzić swój lud? Nie jesteś Wikingiem. I nie jesteś moim synem. Czkawka: Ha… Stoick: (wychodzi z Twierdzy) Przygotować okręty! Scena 27 Stoick: (na statku) Żagle staw! A potem kurs na Piekielny Przesmyk. Wskażesz nam drogę, demonie. (Czkawka cały czas stoi na klifie i przygląda się wszystkiemu) Astrid: Kiepsko, co? Pewnie czujesz się okropnie. Straciłeś wszystko co miałeś. I ojca i plemię, najlepszego przyjaciela. Czkawka: Dziękuję, że mi to podsumowałaś. Dlaczego go po prostu nie zabiłem, gdy miałem ku temu okazję? Dla wszystkich byłoby prościej i lepiej. Astrid: Fakt, reszta z nas by tak zrobiła. Więc dlaczego ty nie? Dlaczego ty nie? Czkawka: Sam nie wiem. Nie umiałem. Astrid: To nie jest żadna odpowiedź. Czkawka: A niby czemu to cię tak nagle strasznie interesuje? Astrid: Bo tak się składa, że to co powiesz jest dla mnie bardzo ważne. Czkawka: A, na miłość bo… Bo jestem tchórzem, bo jestem słaby, bo nie chcę zabijać smoków. Astrid: To nie umiesz, czy nie chcesz? Czkawka: A co-A co za różnica? Nie chcę! 300 lat tradycji i jestem pierwszym Wikingiem, który nie zabija smoków. Astrid: I pierwszym, który na nich lata. No więc? Czkawka: Nie zabiłem go, bo był tak samo przestraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego widziałem samego siebie. Astrid: Teraz pewnie jeszcze bardziej się boi. Co zamierzasz zrobić? Czkawka: Eee… Pewnie coś bardzo głupiego. Astrid: Tak? Bo myślałam, ze już to zdążyłeś. Czkawka: No to coś szalonego. (odbiega) Astrid: I to jest odpowiedź. (biegnie za nim) Scena 28 Stoick: Meldować gdzie jesteście i trzymać się w zasięgu głosu. Pyskacz: Stoick, słuchaj. Bo tak sobie słuchałem, co chłopcy mówią i ten… I wiesz… Niektórzy to się zastanawiają co my tu w ogóle robimy. Oczywiście nie mówię o sobie, ja… ja wiem, że ty zawsze masz jakiś plan, ale niektórzy, nie ja, za-zastanawiają się, czy tym razem na pewno też, a jeśli tak, to jaki? Stoick: Znaleźć leże, ubić smoki. Pyskacz: A, jasne. Czyli to co zwykle. Kupą chłopaki. Proste a działa. Stoick: (zauważa reakcje smoka) Ćśś.. Odsuń się. Wiking 1: Prawo na burt. Wiking 2: Prawo na burt. Wiking 3: Prawo na burt. Wiking 4: Prawo na burt. Scena 29 (na Arenie) Śledzik: Jak chcesz się pożreć, to wskakuj na Gronkla i masz to jak w banku. Mieczyk: Możesz liczyć na pomoc największego zachara na świecie. Czkawka: Eee… Mieczyk: No, to ja. Sączysmark: Stary, genialny plan. Czkawka: Ale ja nie… Szpadka: Jesteś szurnięty… I to mnie kręci. (Astrid ją odciąga) Czkawka: Uf… Astrid: No… To jaki mamy plan? Scena 30 Pyskacz: Oo… (zauważa wrak statku) Heh. No patrzcie. Znalazł się. (słychać szmery smoczych odgłosów) Stoick: Teraz cicho. I przygotować się do walki. Nareszcie. (gdy wyskakuje na ląd, szmery cichną) Scena 31 (Czkawka powoli wyprowadza z klatki Koszmara Ponocnika, wszyscy patrzą zachwyceni, Sączysmark próbuje sięgnąć po złamaną włócznię leżącą pod jego stopami, ale Astrid mu nie pozwala) Astrid: E-e. (Czkawka podchodzi do Sączysmarka i chwyta jego rękę) Sączysmark: Czekaj, a jak on… Czkawka: Ćśś, spokojnie. Wszystko gra. Wszystko gra. (kładzie dłoń chłopaka na pysku smoka) Sączysmark: Hahaha. Ej, a ty dokąd? Czkawka: Dam ci coś, dzięki czemu może nie zlecisz. Scena 32 (trwają przygotowania do bitwy) Stoick: Kiedy zaatakujemy tę górę, rozpęta się tu prawdziwe piekło. Pyskacz: U mnie w gatkach też. Dobrze, że wziąłem na zmianę. Stoick: Nie wiem, jak to się skończy, ale skończy się dzisiaj. (ludzie ostrzeliwują górę z katapult, czyniąc w niej wyrwę) Aaaa! (bezskutecznie usiłuje zaatakować któregoś z uciekających smoków) Pyskacz: I to już koniec? Wiking: ZWYCIĘSTWO! Stoick: Jaki tam koniec! Zewrzeć szyki! Utrzymać teren! Wycofać się! (gigantyczny smok wychodzi z jaskini, niszcząc połowę góry) Pyskacz: Na brodę Thora, co to jest? Stoick: Odynie Wszechmogący. Katapulty! Wiking 1: OGNIA! Wiking 2: Uciekać na statki! Stoick: Nie! NIE! (smok podpala statki) Pyskacz: A to cwaniaczek. Stoick: Jestem głupcem. Prowadź wszystkich na drugą stronę wyspy. Sączyślin: Jasne. Stoick: Pyskacz, ty też, słyszysz? Pyskacz: Chyba jednak zostanę, gdybyś wpadł na jakiś głupi pomysł. Stoick: Będą mieli większe szansę, jeśli ta bestia skupi się na mnie. Pyskacz: Chciałeś powiedzieć na nas. Stoick: Tutaj! Pyskacz: O nie, tutaj! No chodź! Zjedz mnie! Stoick: Nie! Mnie! (nadlatują jeźdźcy smoków, każdy na swoim z wyjątkiem Czkawki, który leci z Astrid) Czkawka: Mieczyk, Szpadka, bez szaleństw. A ty Śledzik szybciej. Mieczyk: O, patrzcie, latam na smoku! Wszyscy latamy na smokach! Czkawka: Wyżej! Szybko! Pyskacz: Z tego chłopaka jest jeszcze bardziej uparty skurczybyk od ciebie. Czkawka: Śledzik, popisz się. Śledzik: Więc tak… Pancerna czacha i ogon stworzony do gruchotania kości. Trzymajcie się od nich z daleka. Małe ślepia, duże nozdrza. Polega na słuchu i węchu. Czkawka: Dobra. Smark, Śledź, znajdźcie jego martwą strefę. Pohałasujcie, może zgłupieje. Miecz, Szpadka, sprawdźcie, jaki ma zasięg plucia. Wkurzcie go. Szpadka: To moja specjalność. Mieczyk: Od kiedy? Ja jestem bardziej wkurzający. Oo. Czkawka: Po prostu go czymś zajmijcie. Uwolnię Szczerbatka i wracam. (odlatują) Sączysmark: Żaden problem, poradzimy sobie! Śledzik: No… Mieczyk: Trolla morda! Szpadka: Elfi zadek! Mieczyk: Śmierdzi ci z paszczy! Szpadka: Haha… Aaa! Śledzik: (uderza młotkiem w tarczę) Aa… On nie ma martwej strefy. Czkawka: Jest. (zauważa Szczerbatka) Leć pomóż chłopakom! (podchodzi do smoka) Dobra, zaraz to ściągnę. Sączysmark: Ty, to działa. Śledzik: No ba. (ogłuszony Ponocnik zrzuca Sączysmarka na łeb gigantycznego smoka) Gronkiel mi nawala! Sączysmark! Zrób coś! (rzuca młotek Smarkowi i "ląduje awaryjnie") Nic mi nie jest! (Gronkiel przewraca się na chłopaka) A teraz jest… (gigant zaczyna iść niemal go rozdeptując) A… Nie… Nie… Sączysmark: Ale miejscówka. (zaczyna uderzać smoka młotkiem w oczy) Jakiś problem stary? Coś ci wpadło do oka? Śledzik: Nie, nie, nie, nie… Astrid: Brawo Smarczek, jesteś debeściak! Sączysmark: Aaa! Hehehe… (zsuwa się niżej) Matko. Scena 33 (gigantyczny smok odwracając się niszczy ogonem statki, przez co Szczerbatek i Czkawka wpadają do wody. Chłopak bezskutecznie próbuje uwolnić smoka, ale jest za słaby i traci świadomość, nagle coś go wyciąga z wody) Czkawka: (Stoick wyciąga syna na brzeg) Tata? (Stoick wraca pod wodę i uwalnia smoka, który wyskakuje z wody i nakazuje Czkawce wsiąść na grzbiet, żeby rozprawić się z wrogiem) Dobry pomysł mordko. Stoick: Czkawka… Ee… Przepraszam. Za-za wszystko. Czkawka: Nie ma sprawy. Stoick: Nie musisz tego robić. Czkawka: Jestem Wikingiem, to ryzyko zawodowe. Stoick: Jestem dumny, że jesteś moim synem. Czkawka: Dziękuję. (startują) Scena 34 Astrid: Lecą! Pomóżcie Sączysmarkowi! Mieczyk: Robi się! Szpadka: Robi się! Mieczyk: Ja byłem pierwszy! Nie wtrącaj się! Szpadka: Daj mi prowadzić! Mieczyk: Nie! W drugą stronę! Wkurzasz mnie! Szpadka: Normalnie jak ci przyleję, to…! Mieczyk: Ja tobie kiedyś przyłożę… Szpadka: Tak, akurat. Mieczyk: Tak, akurat. Szpadka: Zobaczymy! Mieczyk: Zobaczymy! Szpadka: Nie! Mieczyk: Tak! (Sączysmark wskakuje na Zębiroga) Ty, zobacz, udało się. (Astrid nagle zaczyna być wciągana do paszczy giganta, Szczerbatek leci jej na pomoc) Wiking: Nocna Furia! Pyskacz: Kryć się! Astrid: Aaaa…! (spada ze Śmiertnika, ale Szczerbatek łapie ją za nogę) Czkawka: Złapałeś ją? (Nocna Furia patrzy na dziewczynę i uśmiecha się do niej, po czym odstawia ją na ziemię) Astrid: Leć! Czkawka: Ten olbrzym ma skrzydła. No dobra, zobaczymy czy umie ich używać. (Czkawka i Szczerbatek atakują smoka, który rozwścieczony rozkłada skrzydła) Czkawka: Myślisz, że umie latać? (gigant podrywa się do lotu) Czyli lata. Śledzik: Tak, tak, nieźle! Sączysmark: Świetnie! Czkawka: Tak go nie pokonamy. Czas się ulotnić. No dalej mordko! (znikają w chmurach) Wiking: Dawaj Czkawka! Scena 35 Czkawka: Będzie ziać! Uważaj! (ogon Szczerbatka się zapala) Dobra, koniec zabawy! Lecimy na niego. Co jest?! Tylko na to cię stać?! (lecą w stronę ziemi) Wytrzymaj mordko, jest dobrze. Jeszcze tylko troszeczkę. Jeszcze chwila. Teraz! (Szczerbatek strzela smokowi w pysk) Nie! NIE! Aa! (ogon giganta uderza w Czkawkę, który spada z siodła) Scena 36 Stoick: (błąka się we mgle) Czkawka! Czkawka!! Synu! (dostrzega Szczerbatka) Czkawka… Och, synu. To moja wina. Ja tak strasznie przepraszam. (usatysfakcjonowany smok odsłania skrzydła, ukazując ocalonego chłopaka) Czkawka. Och. On żyje. Uratowałeś mu życie. (wszyscy się cieszą) Dziękuję. Ocaliłeś mojego syna. Pyskacz: No, cóż, przynajmniej część. Scena 37 Czkawka: (leży w łóżku nieprzytomny, Szczerbatek go budzi) Ech… Ech, cześć Szczerbatek. Tak… Tak mordko, ja też cię kocham. (smok zalewa go czułościami i nagle niechcący nadeptuje) Aa… Aa.. Co? Aa.. Zaraz… Jestem w domu? I… I ty też tu jesteś. (Nocna Furia zaczyna przewracać dom do góry nogami) A mój tata wie, że tu jesteś? Aa… Co? Okej, okej. Szczerba… Nie… (smok wskakuje na belkę pod sufitem) Szczerbatek. Szczerbatek! No, błagam, no… (wstaje z łóżka i zauważa brak lewej nogi) Uf… Uf… Ech… Okej… Aa… Uf… Aaa! (upada, ale Szczerbatek go podtrzymuje) Okej. Dzięki mordko. Łaaa! Szczerbatek, zaczekaj. (wychodzi z domu) Sączysmark: To co? Lecimy! Trzymać się i będzie dobrze! Astrid: Kto się ściga? Czkawka: Co? No, wiedziałem. Umarłem. Stoick: Hahaha. Nie, choć bardzo się starałeś. I jak? Podoba się? Wiking 1: Zobaczcie! To Czkawka! Wiking 2: No, no. Wreszcie się obudziłeś! Stoick: Chyba wszystkim brakowało właśnie… tego. (wskazuje na chłopaka) Czkawka: Mam rozumieć, że chodzi ci o mnie? Pyskacz: No, między innymi. Ta część to moja robota. (pokazuje na protezę) Ale w takim trochę Czkawkowskim klimacie. Nada się? Czkawka: Aaa… To i owo bym zmienił. (Astrid uderza go w ramię) Aaa… Astrid: To za to, jak mnie nastraszyłeś. Czkawka: Ej no, ale no błagam, zawsze mnie będziesz tak trak… (Astrid zamyka mu usta pocałunkiem) A może się jakoś przyzwyczaję. Pyskacz: (podaje Czkawce ogon z siodłem) Witaj w domu. (Szczerbatek wyskakuje z domu) Wiking 1: Nocna Furia! Wiking 2: Uwaga! Astrid: Hah. Czkawka: Gotowy? (podrywa Szczerbatka do lotu) Czkawka: (narracja) Wyspa Berk. Przez 9 miesięcy w roku pada tu śnieg, przez resztę grad. Żarcie jest surowe i pozbawione smaku. Ludzie jeszcze bardziej. Na szczęście są jeszcze zwierzaki. Gdzie indziej mają kucyki, względnie jakieś kanarki. My mamy… smoki. Kategoria:Scenariusze